Puppy Love
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori brings a dog home one day and Jade gets a little jealous. Requested by anon. Rated T.


**Tori brings a dog home one day and Jade gets a little jealous. Requested by anon. Hope you like it, sorry it took so long. More requests up this week! **

"Hey Vega, where are you?" Jade asked, pushing through the apartment door open, "Vega?" there was still no answer, but she heard laughter from the bedroom. Jade was confused, and in the back part of her brain, fearing the worst.

She dropped her bag on the ground, silently shut the door and walked back to the bedroom, swinging the door open. Tori was lying on their bed laughing and giggling with a puppy standing on her chest licking her nose.

It was a black puppy with brown paws, a brown muzzle and two brown spots over his eyes. Tori was enamored, she hadn't even noticed her girlfriends entrance, too busy with the puppy licking her nose.

"Vega, what the hell is that?" Tori blinked and turned her head toward Jade and then back to the puppy.

"_He _is Chance." Tori replied haughtily, "not 'that'. He came into the shelter today, someone tossed him over the fence and he was so cute I couldn't leave him so I brought him home. I already paid the pet deposit and the landlord okayed it."

"You weren't even going to ask me if you could keep it?"

"Nope." Tori replies, "this is as much my apartment as it is yours, and if I want a dog, I can get one. And I'm not going to leave this poor puppy at a shelter."

"He's a puppy, he'd be taken home in a heartbeat." Jade reasons, "he can't sleep in here, this is still my room. Get him out." Jade points to the door so Tori gets up, collecting the dog in her arms and haughtily marches past Jade and into the living room.

Jade stares after her in shock, not used to being snubbed by her girlfriend-and for a dog. Shaking her head she peels off her jacket, kicks off her boots and then shuffles into the living room. Tori is sitting on the couch taking up the whole space with the dog on her stomach.

Angrily she stomped into the small bathroom, changed and turned the water up as hot as possible. She stepped into the shower and let it scald her pale skin until it turned splotchy and red and then she washed her hair, shut off the water and stepped out onto the rug. She snatched a towel from the rack and dried her skin and then wrapped her hair up.

She put on her lotion, and finished drying her hair with the towel before wrapping it around her chest and stepping out of the bathroom, as she did the puppy darted under her feet and in her haste not to step on him she tripped and fell, her hand landing on a wet spot.

"Vega! Vega! Get that stupid dog out of this house, now!" She bellowed, angrily standing up. The back of her towel was wet, too. Tori came rushing down the hall and ignored her girlfriend, instead picking up the dog and cradling it to her chest, "Clean that piss up and keep that mongrel away from me."

"You don't have to be so mean Jade." Tori said in a haughty tone. Jade just took a few steps back into the bathroom, glared at Tori while grabbing the door and slammed it shut. She pulled the towel off and dropped it on the floor, heading straight to the shower and turning the water on hot again, burns her skin until she feels clean, washes her body until she's sure she's lost a layer of skin and then stepped out, grabbed a new towel from the closet and dried off, put lotion on and rewrapped the towel around her chest.

She opened the door and found the mess had been cleaned up; carefully she stepped over the spot anyways and marched into their bedroom, slamming that door shut, too. She pulled her underclothes and started a twenty minute search for her comfy jeans, finding them in the bottom drawer shoved in the very back in a messy ball.

She pulled them out, stretched and flattened them to wrinkle free as best as she could, and then grabbed an old concert t-shirt and tugged it over her head. Once she was done she brushed out her hair and walked back into the living room where Tori was still sitting with the dog on the couch.

Jade walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen screwed the top off of it and chugged down half of the bottle, recapping it and slamming it down on the counter, glaring at the puppy sitting on Tori's chest.

"I want that thing gone." Jade snarled.

"Why are you being such a gank about this? It's just a dog. Is it really going to kill you?"

"I've already tripped over it once-and landed in its pee. So I think I have every right to be a gank!" she yelled back, "dogs are stupid and useless wastes of space." Tori got up, still holding the dog and stormed into the bedroom with him. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's display of stupid anger and sat down on the couch.

She flipped through channels mindlessly until she found a movie she hadn't seen since she was in Elementary school; Heavy Weights was playing on Disney channel. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and rested her head on a pillow on the arm of the couch. Near the end of the movie Tori came out of her room.

"I've got to go see Heath about my new album. Please be nice to the puppy, I promise I'll house train him. Just please, make sure he doesn't have too many messes and make sure he gets some food."

"Whatever." Tori sighed and shook her head at her girlfriend before walking out, leaving the puppy standing by the edge of the couch with a sad look on his face.

"I am so hungry." Jade muttered, watching the huge bonfire pig out on her screen. She swung her legs off the couch, careful to avoid the puppy laying on the ground beneath her feet. She went into the kitchen and raided the fridge until she found some chocolate in the cupboard and some flour.

She searched online for a recipe and started mixing up some cupcake batter while watching the end of the movie. After she poured the batter into the cupcake pan she looked up to see some credits on the TV that told her it was an older movie. She started to walk back to the living room when the dog barked at her.

"What?" it yipped and dashed over to the water bowl on the floor next to an empty food dish. Rolling her eyes she bent down to grab the empty dish and searched the kitchen for dog food, finally finding it on the unused dining room table. She put what she assumed to be a healthy amount of food into the bowl and set it down, leaving the dog to its food she went back to the couch where the Sword in the Stone was playing.

The dog barked at her five minutes later, she looked down at it and then back at the TV. It barked again, jumping at the couch. Jade reached down and picked the dog up around the middle, setting it on the couch just as her time buzzed. She went and spun the cupcakes in the oven, went pee, washed her hands and sat down. Five minutes later the oven beeped, she hopped back up and pulled the pan from the oven.

After they cooled she found some Nutella to spread over the two she ate over the sink watching the movie while her crumbs tumbled into the drain. Once she was finished she put away the others and returned to the couch, text Tori to bring some icing home. She curled up at her end of the couch and watched the movie through half closed eyes.

She felt herself slipping into dream land when suddenly a small warm creature burrowed its way into her arms and the smell of puppy invaded her nose, she cracked an eye open just in time to watch the small puppy's tongue flick out and lick her nose.

"Don't." she muttered. The dog did it again. Jade rolled over onto her back, plopping the puppy on her stomach. It laid down on her stomach, propping itself up on her boobs and just stared at her, "you're kinda cute."

She scratches the dogs head with a smile on her face, "okay, Chance, I'll give you one more chance, trip me again and your gone, fuzzball." She continued to scratch his head as her eyes drooped closed and then eventually she stopped petting him at all, drifting to sleep.

This is the scene Tori walked in on, her girlfriend asleep on the couch and Chance snoozing on her chest, his little feet kicking away. She smiled and walked over to the couch, picking up the remote and shutting the TV off. The absence of noise made Jade wake up. She sat up slowly, one hand flying to hold the dog in place as she looked about.

"Tori, what time is it?"

"2 in the morning, I brought icing, though." She held it up and shook it in Jade's face. Jade smiled and stood up, setting the sleepy-but-awake puppy on the floor. It hobbled away and laid back down while Tori followed Jade into the kitchen.

Jade pulled the saran wrap off of the cupcakes, grabbed a knife and took the icing from Tori, she spread it over a cupcake and handed it to Tori and made one for herself. They leaned over the sink and ate them together and silence watching the puppy lumber around the living room.

"He's going to get bigger, you know." Jade comments.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Tori shrugs, tossing her wrapper into the garbage, Jade does the same with her wrapper and hooks her arm around Tori's waist, pulling them close together and grinning at her, "hey baby."

"Hey." Jade grins, giving Tori a quick peck on the lips, "sorry about my gank-y behavior earlier."

"I shouldn't have just thrown the dog on you like I did." Tori murmurs.

"I love you, Tori."

"I love you, Jade." Tori leans forward and kisses her, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. Jade lifts her up onto the counter and pulls away, "so you like the dog now?" Jade groans.

"Yeah, I like the dog."

"Great." Tori grins and pushes Jade back gently, sliding down from the counter. She walks into the living room and picks Chance up, "you hear that baby boy, she likes you, you get to stay."

"Not if you pick it over me." Jade yells playfully, storming after her. Tori squealed and managed to set the dog down before Jade picked her up off of her feet and swung her around onto the bed playfully. The dog barked at Jade, who peered down at it from where she was pinning Tori to the bed, "already cock blocking me." she grumbles, reaching down and picking up the dog, lying down beside Tori.


End file.
